Lion King: A Noble King
by Chiku-Lioness
Summary: Mohatu, a former rouge living in the wild, learns from all his experiences what it takes to be a king along with his companions, Samir and Sabra. Despite his jealousy in the past about his brother being king, Mohatu learns something more than just to desire.
1. Chapter 1

** Written by Chiku-Lioness **

**A Noble King**

** Chapter 1**

The sky had only pledged it was dawn as it painted itself a gradient of pink, orange, red and yellow. The saplings of the Serengeti stood firm, even though it was inhabited by many of the African creatures. The ground was thronged with African grass, that stuck out high and benefited hunters as well as predators. Projected by the sun's heat, Mohatu's den seemed beautiful. One of the reasons were because he lived on his own and nobody messed it up.

The sun struck his amber eyes as he fluttered them open, aware that it was time for him to awake. The brown male rose from his position, stretching and yawning as he contently waved his tail. Mohatu was glad he lived alone at times, but it wouldn't hurt to have company. He had been a rouge for four years and despite his age to find a pride, Mohatu didn't think it was right to take over.

He froze when he heard his stomach grumble. Despite his hunger, the lion still seemed quite tired and collapsed on the cave grounds, lazy. He inspected his cave, the cave he had lived in for quite some time in another territory. He was lucky nobody had found him, or he'd be killed. He didn't know the inhabitants of the land, but he knew they were there.

Mohatu could not hunt until noon, when the pride was usually asleep. Even though he was certain they were not out hunting, he'd always be cautious and check. It was instinctive.

He opened his eyes again, wiping the rheum from his eye with his brown paw as he stood up. He saw some birds chirp outside of his den, smiling contently at him.

"And who are you?" a blue bird questioned as he bravely stepped inside. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

A yellow bird pulled him back quickly. "Samir!" she scolded, whispering. "Don't you know big cats eat birds like us?"

The blue bird addressed as Samir looked back at her, snatching his wing back. "I suppose I do, Sabra! Don't you know not to boss me around?"

"Gee, let me think... Yes! I'm your older sister!" she protested.

Mohatu watched for a few moments as the two birds quarreled. "W-Who are you?" he questioned, inspecting each and every one of their distinctive appearances and personalities. The blue bird seemed to be arrogant, yelling and protesting at his older sister. Even though he was the lion and the predator, Mohatu had to admit, the yellow bird, Sabra, was correct.

"I'm Samir!" Samir addressed as he walked contently in front of Mohatu's big paws. "And this is my sister, Sabra."

"H-Hello, fellow lion," she greeted politely as she stood next to her brother.

"I'm Mohatu. You were right when you said I wasn't from around here," he whispered. "But you cannot tell anyone - this is the only place I can stay."

"What happened?" Samir asked, earning a dirty look from his sister. "Hehehe, if you... uh... don't mind me asking..." he added.

"Well, I used to live in a place known as the Eastlands - But once I discovered my brother was to be a king instead of me, I ran away," he replied, sitting on his haunches. "I ended up here, and I don't know where I am. Are you from here, too?"

"We recently moved in, but we're not from here. We've lived here for over two years, though. We came from a place known as the Pridelands." Sabra explained.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because there was a shortage of food and water," she paused, exhaling before continuing. "I guess without a king to rule the lands, the animals do whatever they want, waste water is one."

All but Mohatu gasped at the rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Samir questioned, inspecting Mohatu.

"Oh, I'm just hungry is all..." he responded. Samir and Sabra took a step back, afraid of the feline. "Don't worry; I'm not going to eat you," Mohatu knew that he was a predator to them, so he would expect their reaction. "I'm going to get myself some lunch."

He headed outside of the den, focusing on the places where there were herds. Unfortunately, the best hunting grounds were deeper into the territory, and it wasn't at all safe for Mohatu to cross. Mohatu, being insisting however, decided to take the risk and cautiously crept towards the oblivious herds.

* * *

The atmosphere was noisy. The green pasture was full of water and grazing herds. The trees of the grounds were tall and great for some shade. Mohatu smirked as he took his challenge.

He watched a wounded wildebeest limp its way over to the feasting herds, and then went to take a drink. Mohatu stayed hidden in the tall grass, observing the carcasses stroll by.

"Perfect," he complimented as he targeted the wounded wildebeest. Unfortunately, something seemed to panicked the herd, and Mohatu had missed his chance. "Kings!"

The herds were cantering like imbeciles, not minding their surroundings or what was in front of them. Despite their panicking and stupidity at times, the herd was smart enough to enter the water - which was a problem for the hunters. Mohatu, giving up on his attempt, cantered home - not only because of the herd, but because of the lionesses from the territory.

He panicked as he ran home, desperate to hide from the dangerous world.

* * *

Sabra and Samir sat on a branch just outside Mohatu's den, inspecting the horizon and awaiting Mohatu's arrival.

"What if he was caught?" Sabra panicked as she saw her brother blow a leaf.

"Caught? I don't think so," Samir predicted. "He's lived three years here on his own. What makes you think only now he'll be caught?"

Sabra rolled her eyes, defeated. "I guess," she sighed as she sat down. Only seconds later, Mohatu came dashing like fire that had spread in a forest. His reaction had frightening Sabra and Samir, as they thought danger was behind.

They quickly flew in before anyone spotted, and became face-to-face with the feline. "What happened?" they questioned in unison.

"There are lionesses in the territory. What if one of the males are patrolling and they find me?"

"I'll quickly go patrol myself and see if they are. I'll alert you if so," Sabra said as she took wing.

Mohatu and Samir watched the female bird leave before continuing their conversation. After a while, Mohatu began to feel scared as they heard low growling from the cave's entrance. The two huddled up together, shaking and quivering.

"We're gonna die!" Samir commented as he wrapped his wings around Mohatu.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Finally! After two days of writing this, I am finally able to post it. The reason why I decided to start off with Mohatu's reign was because it's the first official king of TLK and I wanted to make a sequel. Perhaps until the end of Kiara's reign? I know, it's a challenge but I'm going to take it. If you're going to request me with something or such (because some people do PM for stories) then please do know that I'm not opening requests for a while, because I want to write what I have in my head first.

Just to make things clear: Mohatu is NOT in the Pridelands, he is in some strange territory along with his companions, Sabra and Samir (who are birds.)

My OCs. 

_*Quick Note - You are NOT permitted to use my characters without permission. Please PM if you would like to use them. They CANNOT be used for Role Playing, or to be your 'sona and such. Thank you ^.^*_

Samir ("Companion") - An arrogant friend of Mohatu, and younger brother of Sabra. Together, they left the Pridelands from shortage of food and water. He is blue and rebellious, whilst cautious and serious when he needs to be.

Sabra ("Patience") - Everybody is amazed at her antics by tolerating her brother's arrogance and selfishness. She, like Samir, is also a loyal friend of Mohatu and fled the Pridelands. She is serious, up-tight, smart, level-headed and has gorgeous yellow feathers.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Noble King**

** Chapter 2**

"We're gonna die!" Samir squawked as he pressed his wings into Mohatu. Mohatu, trying to not seem too exposed, had to bare with the fact that his shoulders were aching. He watched attentively as the noise had gotten louder. "Oh, Mohatu-!" Samir was hushed when Mohatu shoved his paw into his beak.

"Shh..."

Samir nodded before gulping. Mohatu bravely stepped forward, walking out to inspect what it was. There was nothing - just the calm turf that blew gently in the breeze, butterflies that flapped their wings contently and flowers that blossomed. The sun seemed to be lower than it was before - which was good news for everyone as the sun seemed to make them lazy and slow them down.

Mohatu let out a long sigh of relief only minutes before he was tackled to the ground by a strange figure. It was a golden lioness with blue eyes and rimmed ears. She growled and sneered as she tried to swipe a paw at him.

"You are one fighter," said Mohatu mischievously as he used his back legs to kick her off.

"And I thought you were a good lion..." Samir commented as he calmly watched the felines battle.

"You've got to defend yourself, Samir," Mohatu responded in a tranquil manner before looking down at his opponent that he seemed to have pinned.

"Get off of me!" the lioness struggled, trying her hardest to get the lion off. "Let me go!"

Mohatu fairly got off of her, yet cornered her so she couldn't escape.

"What are you even doing here? I don't believe I've seen you in this pride, before," she began, "You're a rouge, aren't you?"

Mohatu sighed. "Yes, I am. But you must promise to not tell anyone." he commanded.

"It's treason to do so, fair lion, I'm sorry... but I must," she attempted to run out of the den, but was grabbed by Mohatu.

"I cannot let you do so, miss," he said. "Do not tell and I will repay you."

"Repay me, with what?"

Samir stepped into the conversation, placing his wing on Mohatu's paw and crossing his legs. He thoroughly inspected the lioness, squinting before looking back at Mohatu.

"Seems like a naive one, I must say," he described. "You should reward her with-"

"Woah, woah, woah! I know what... how about you offer this over-sized bird for one?" she mocked, laughing afterwards.

"Do not insult Samir like that!" Mohatu defended, raising his voice. The lioness sighed, before apologizing. She looked back at Mohatu with a raised brow.

"So... my reward?"

"I'll hunt you something... so... so long as you bring me food." he said. "But I must know your name..."

"My name is Maimuna." she replied softly. "I will bring you food, kind sire. And what is your name?"

"Mohatu," addressed the brown lion as he moved away from her. "Thank you, Maimuna."

She nodded in assurance and galloped back to her pride. The tired brown male slumped down on a rock inside the den along with Samir. Samir gave him a demented look, with a brow raised. His yellow eyeballs stuck out.

"What?" Mohatu shrugged his shoulders. "She's bringing food and keeping us safe..."

"I saw you making goo-goo eyes at her." Samir provoked. "You love her don't ya?"

"What?"

Samir began walking around on his two feet. "This is the first lioness you've seen since..." he noted, pacing. "You obviously like her."

"I don't like her, Samir. I just met her, and she seemed hostile."

"Mohatu..." Samir cooed, tutting. "It's so obvious. Even you seemed hostile..." he paused, correcting his sentence. "...to her."

"There aren't any males on patrol!" Sabra cooed as she flapped her yellow wings into the den. "Everything's perfect."

Mohatu let out a long sigh of relief before collapsing, tired.

Outside, the sun was setting and the moon had confirmed its place in the blue sky along with millions of stars. The stars sparkled, and guided Mohatu - or at least he believed. Sabra and Samir had flown back to their home, and Mohatu was left alone in the den. He sat out in the grass, trying his hardest to remain hidden.

His amber eyes sparkled as he remembered his family, and how much he missed them. Unbelievably, he wiped a tear from his eyes. He lamented also as he returned to his den. Mohatu looked once more at the stars, as he did every night, and entered the small cavern awaiting him.

As he closed his eyes, not yet asleep, his ears twitched. It was his instincts that had alerted him someone was nearby. He growled softly, quickly getting up and extending eight of his claws. His amber orbs darted from side to side, ready for an attack. Mohatu was ready, ready to fight despite his tiredness.

"Hey!" a voice cooed from behind him. Mohatu jerked his head to the left, and in front of him was a golden, ear-rimed, blue eyed lioness with a carcass in her mouth. Her head jerked to the side as she tossed the wildebeest to Mohatu. Smiling warmly, she turned back and began to walk.

"Thought you were hungry since you missed out on a meal," she said as she looked back, walking.

Mohatu smiled, but that smile evaporated as he remembered something."You saw me?"

"Mhm." She said her last word before sprinting back to a rocky kopje, congested with lions of different sizes.

"Thank you..." Mohatu whispered as he saw her run. He snatched the wildebeest into his jaws, before taking it into the den and consume it.

* * *

Dawn was just around the corner when Mohatu had woken up. His licked his muzzle and remembered how sweet the carcass Maimuna had brought him the previous night. He breathed in heavily and stretched. A few minutes later, his companions were perched right in front of the cave entrance.

"Come on, Mo!" Samir cooed, throwing his wing back. "We've got some news!"

Mohatu slowly padded over to the two birds, smiling happily. "What is it?"

"The Pridelands are safe to return to!" Sabra exclaimed with joy.

"You're going?" Mohatu gasped with a hint of sadness in his voice. His day hadn't even began yet, and it was already ruined by the news his best friends have told him.

"No..." Samir spoke, shaking his head. "We'll never leave you... unless you want to go to the Pridelands..."

"I'll think about it, but I was hoping if you guys could come with me to the waterhole. The pride will be asleep."

The two birds nodded, and beamed, following Mohatu's heels outside.

* * *

The golden, peachy hue marked it was dawn, and all the animals were awakening. Mohatu was quenching his thirst, along with Samir and Sabra - who decided to have a quick bath before the place was crowded.

"Who are you?" gasped a deep voice behind them. Mohatu turned to encounter a powerful, muscular lion - much stronger than Mohatu and in his prime years. Mohatu's eyes could only widen as he saw the male extend all eight of his claws. "Answer the question!"

"M-Mohatu! I'm terribly sorry for trespassing!"

The lion lunged forward, tackling Mohatu. Experience was on his side, but luck was on Mohatu's side. Luckily, the lion had had scratches and injuries from a border fight between other rouges, and was injured badly.

Out of the blue, Maimuna lunged forward, biting the lion's mane and roaring. "Get off of him, Bashiri!"

"Maimuna! Why are you helping this lion! _I'm _the one in your pride! _I'm _the one you want!"

"Never. We were just betrothed - and besides, I'm only a teen... like Mohatu. You're a young adult. Why would I marry you?"

The lion addressed as Bashiri stopped swiping Mohatu and turned to Maimuna.

"Mohatu... You have to go," Maimuna said, upset. "It's too dangerous to stay here."

Mohatu sulked and held his head down. "I have nowhere to go." he said. "And what about you?"

"I live here. I can't go..." Maimuna watched, disgusted, as Bashiri chuckled.

"We have to go to the Pridelands, Mohatu. Bashiri has found you - we'll take you to the Pridelands." Sabra chimed in.

"Say your goodbyes..." Bashiri chimed in, grinning. "I've got a lioness to seduce!"

"You're not going to seduce me. Never." Maimuna grunted. She turned to Mohatu. "I know it's soon... but..." She leaned in and a tender lick on the cheek assured Mohatu she loved him. Mohatu gasped and watched as she took a step back, tear stained. "I love you."

"Me too, Maimuna. Samir was right - I've loved you since that encounter..."

The two looked sadly at each other before Mohatu began his trek, with Sabra and Samir to the Pridelands...

* * *

_Author's Note_

I just noticed, I've only introduced Maimuna in this chapter and they're leaving each other. I have something else in mind. You won't be seeing Maimuna again... *giggle*

Anyways, NOW Mohatu is going to the Pridelands, and he's going to encounter much. It feels like the end of this story, but there's MUCH more! Believe me! And I know, I rushed their romance, but... it's love at first sight!

My OCs.

_*Quick Note - You are NOT permitted to use my characters without permission. Please PM if you would like to use them. They CANNOT be used for Role Playing, or to be your 'sona and such. Thank you ^.^*_

Samir ("Companion") - An arrogant friend of Mohatu, and younger brother of Sabra. Together, they left the Pridelands from shortage of food and water. He is blue and rebellious, whilst cautious and serious when he needs to be.

Sabra ("Patience") - Everybody is amazed at her antics by tolerating her brother's arrogance and selfishness. She, like Samir, is also a loyal friend of Mohatu and fled the Pridelands. She is serious, up-tight, smart, level-headed and has gorgeous yellow feathers.

Maimuna ("Blessed") - Is betrothed to a horrible lion named Bashiri, whose interest is to only seduce. Maimuna seemed hostile at first, but quickly softened when she got to know Mohatu, and that friendship turned to romance.

Bashiri ("Predictor") - Is intrigued in seducing lionesses, despite his betrothal to Maimuna. He sees Maimuna's love for Mohatu, and is so jealous he plans on killing him.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 3.**


End file.
